


Sight of Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Dark Lord needs help in regaining a body, Lucius Malfoy knows someone that can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and I am looking for a beta.  
> I would like to say that I don't have the best of track records with writing, I tend to lose focus after a while, but I think I may be able to finish this fic. That said, chapters might be short and I don't know about updates so I will apologize in advace because I know how bad it suck to have to wait.  
> Also reviews are appreciated, I want this to be the best I can.

In Riddle Manor the air was thick, full of the heady dark magic emitted by the owner. His frustration and anger causing the atmosphere to darken and gave all those in the manor a reason to keep their heads down lest they be subjected to their Lord's ire. The man himself was locked in his study in the west wing of the house. He was bent over his desk, a huge thing made of a deep mahogany wood. Papers were strewn every which way, full of runes and arithmatics. Diagrams were littered on the hard wood floor filled with obscure creatures and languages not seen in centuries. The study itself was impressive, ceiling to floor book shelves on the side walls with huge windows standing behind the desk with green curtains. However, the room paled in comparison when faced with the fury that was Voldemort. Straitening from his bent over position, the snake like man took out his wand and called forth his worse follower. 

"WORMTAIL"

The sniveling fat mam came in with his head bowed and lowered himself to the floor upon reaching his master

"Yes sir?" he asked pitifully.

"Your mark" he growled "Give me your arm"

Peter shakingly gave it to him, trembling in fear once he saw the man's wand come closer. Voldemort pressed his wand into the his mark so he could summon his Death Eaters and Peter let out a whimper. Curling his lips in disgust, Voldemort waved the man away with an order. 

"Leave me. The others will be here soon, go make yourself useful and get Nagini some food," and he watched as the man fled the room. Voldemort turned back to his desk, intent upon making some progress. Maybe if he worked hard he could find some type of solution before his followers got there. 


End file.
